It is known to brake at least one wheel of an industrial truck by means of a hydraulic brake. A hydraulic braking device usually includes a hydraulic brake cylinder actuated by a brake pedal that is connected to at least one brake on a wheel via a brake line. Via the brake line, a brake piston is supplied with a pressure in order that brake shoes or brake blocks can get into engagement with a brake drum or brake disc.
It is known to equip industrial trucks and also other vehicles with an electric steering mechanism. In an electric steering mechanism, there is no direct mechanical connection between a steering element such as a steering wheel, and the steered wheel. Rather, the deflection of a steering element is detected and is electrically transmitted to an electric steering actuator which adjusts the steered wheel to the steering angle desired. It cannot be ruled out that such steering mechanisms can no longer be steered if a power failure or another trouble occurs. For this case, it should be made sure that the vehicle be braked in a controlled manner.
It is the object of the invention to provide a braking device for industrial trucks by means of which the vehicle can be automatically braked if a malfunction of vehicle operation occurs, independently of the usual braking action.